Running Away
by KyraLawliet
Summary: Dave and John are both having emotional trouble after winning Sburb, and having to reorganize themselves back into their normal lives. With the other one on the other side of the country, both of them realize they need eachother, even if it means running away from everything. JohnDave. Rated M for being Sadstuck, emotional thoughts, mentions of death, and possible future smut.
1. Chapter 1

I can't take it anymore. The constant screaming and laughing. It hurts me, maybe too much than it should.

"Such a wimp." This one came from a big guy in the back of the cafeteria. It didn't break me like he thought it might, but I am certainly on the verge of it.

"Fag." Again, from the back of the room. Countless times. Countless times have I heard this. It sinks in more with each taunt, and it's to the point to where it doesn't affect me as much. Of course, it hurts me a lot.

"Just go kill yourself." This came from a girl in front of me. She looked me dead in the eyes, but with a wicked smirk. "I'm contemplating it." I wanted to say, but I really wasn't. After the countless deaths and revivals of my friends during the game, I could never bear to give all of that up and defy them. These countless taunts cloud me everyday, and I can never seem to get rid of them.

Oh, I suppose I should introduce myself. My name is John Egbert, and right now I am standing in front of the school's cafeteria trying to find somewhere to sit. Well, actually, I'm just trying not to get blasted with anymore food or spitballs. Everyone seems to hate me, but I'm really not sure why.

I should be considered a hero. They don't even realize that I saved all of their pathetic asses during Sburb. Even if they did, they would all still probably hurt me everyday.

Dave, my best friend, is back in Texas. Every night, we talk to eachother. This seems to be the reason I even get up in the mornings. Talking to Dave is always the only highlight of my day.

Jade and Rose are both together still adventuring. I believe they are with some of the trolls right now, so I haven't been able to have much contact with them since we won.

Long story short, I am now fast-walking to the bathroom to evade all of the insults and threats. I need to get ahold of Dave, just to get my mind off of things. I need him more than anyone can understand right now.

* * *

I need to get out of here.

Being all high and mighty everyday gets really agitating, and I need a break. Everyone expects so much out of me, and constantly ask me for things. I can't even handle myself for fuck sake! Ever since the game ended, I've been miserable. No one knows the pain I had to go through in it, and no one except the players will ever know. This drives me insane every single day. I think about the constant deaths of all of my friends, and how i'll never get some of them back.

Do you realize how many times i've had to cover up Bro's death?! "He's out of town." "He's shopping." "He's on a date."

I use these poor excuses every single day. They never realize why I tear up, or stutter while saying it. "Just tell me when he get's back, okay hun?" They always say.

But they'll never get an answer. All because of one stupid game.

Anyways, unless you haven't figured it out yet, my name is Dave Strider. I am currently crying in a locked bathroom, trying to stay away from the hordes of cliché fan girls and jocks trying to get my attention.

You may think I'm crying about Bro, but that ship has sailed. It was a few years ago, and I don't cry as frequently about that. I'm sobbing at the thought of that i'll never have a peaceful time. Well, I guess what I really want is a friend.

'But Dave, you have lot's of friends! You're so popular!'

No. They are all simple pawns. I don't care about them, because they don't care about me. They only care about the benefits they get social wise by talking to me.

What I really want, is John. Not necessarily in a sexual way, but I just really want to see him.

Before I could finish the thought, my phone chimed. I looked at the screen, and -speak of the devil- it so happened to be John.

"S-shit." I quickly wiped my eyes and tried to clear up my voice the best I could.

"Ahem, hey."

Hey? Was that really all I could manage?

"Dave... I need someone to talk to..." He seemed almost as sad as I did, and my gut instinct told me to reply, even though for some reason my mouth didn't. "I'm here. Tell me everything."

"I can't stand it anymore. People are constantly yelling at me and taunting me. I even had a death threat today... I just... I don't know what to do Dave!" I could hear him start to stutter, as if he was tearing up while during so.

"Calm down, don't worry, John. I've been getting rather depressed too, as bad as that sounds."

"You... Have?"

"Yeah. What ever you're going through, I know the feeling. I just want to run away every day."

"Running... Away..." His voice seemed as if it contemplated the idea.

"Just getting away from everything and starting new. No one knows your past and no one asks. Completely invulnerable of others. Just solitude."

i didn't mean for that to come out so... Sentimental. And because of it, i'm almost on the brink of crying in front of my best friend.

"That sounds so nice..." John sounded like he was moved a bit, too.

"Mhm. Just promise me something, John."

"W-what?"

"That we can run away together soon." Man, that sounded rather weird, but at this point, I don't give a fuck.

I heard slight whimpers and cries come from the other line. "I-I promise you, Dave... But how would we do that? We're on different sides of the country... And I want to do it soon."

Soon? Was he really going along with that stupid dream I had? Maybe that's a good thing...We can get rid of our problems together.

"John, are you serious about running away?"

"Y-yes."

"And you would be fine with running away with me?"

"You would be the only person I would do it with."

I put my hand up to my forehead, trying to fight off any major breakdowns. "Okay... O-okay... I can... I can... Get a plane ticket or something..."

"...really?"

"Is that a bad plan?"

"N-no... No... It's just... Would you really go to such great lengths just to get here?"

"John, after our experience with that fucking game, I would kill someone to help you."

"Heh, thanks..." Good, I made him at least smile a bit. I hope he realized I was serious, though...

"So, I will get a plane ticket to go to you, and then we will run away and just... Never look back..."

"Is that really okay with you?"

"Absolutely."

"Dave?"

"Mhm?"

"Thank you."

I cracked a smile, "No problem, man. We'll be better without all of these freaks."

"No, Dave. Thank you. You don't understand what this even means to me... I-I... I lo..." He cut himself off.

"I'll see you soon, promise." I replied.

Immense crying broke out on both of our ends, and once John hung up, I threw my phone in anger. It wasn't anger towards him, of course. I was mad at the people who made us resort to this.

So, running away was our plan.

I will never have to look back on those damn people, and can be with John...

Finally.

* * *

**And i'm back from my short hiatus! Sorry the first thing you get back is this excuse for a story. I've been wanting to try Sadstuck, but maybe i'm not that fit for it. ;3;**

**Anyways, aside from my babbling, I hope you liked this to some extent. I don't know if I will have smut in this one, like my others, but hey, miracles happen.**

**Reviews are EXTREMELY appreciated! c:**


	2. Chapter 2

I ended up just leaving school that day. I went back to my apartment and just sat there in my living room. It was so empty...

I would turn on music, or something to occupy me, but I don't have much anymore.

I had to sell a lot of things. Bro's income came from his work and smuppets websites (Don't ask). In order to keep the apartment and the lie that he was still here, I had to sell a lot of things. The televisions, my bed, even my precious turntables. Just gone.

I had to keep my phone, though. That's the only way I could get a hold of John every night, and sometimes Jade, Rose, and some trolls. Most of its John, though.

Anyways, I am currently packing my things. I won't bring everything in the entire apartment, well, all that's left... But I'm bringing the necessities. I'll run away with John soon, and we will be so much better.

I guess I'm glad I don't have much contact with anyone anymore. And I'm certainly glad my sister, Rose, doesn't talk to John much. Last time, she almost leaked out that I liked him, and that took time to try to convince him I didn't.

Shit, I just told you, didn't I? Damn...

Well, I like him. Big whoop.

I'm sad that he's depressed, though... I don't want him to suffer, especially after we defeated that damn Lord English. He shouldn't have to suffer at all. He was the hero.

I don't want to suffer, either, but I definitely care about John more than my own being. I am not as selfish as everyone thinks I am. I really don't care about myself anymore.

Even my glasses are cracked, and everyone always asks why. "Jack Noir tried to kill me, and on my way to kill a big ass green Lord, I was hit in the head and my glasses were cracked."

Yeah, that's how I want to explain it.

I feel like complete shit because these aviators are broken, too. It is basically my only memory from John physically. I wanted to keep it safe, and I have since I was thirteen. I am a failure because of it, and I don't want John to see it...

Anyways, I need to buy a plane ticket. I have around a thousand bucks saved up for an emergency, and I am damn sure this is one.

A ticket all the way to Washington may be $600... At least. I guess that's cheap. I don't know.

I opened my phone and went online, going on the airline website.

"$700... Okay, I guess."

I went ahead a bought it. I would leave tomorrow.

I need to tell John, but he may still be in school...

* * *

I couldn't bear it anymore, so I ran home. School just won't do it for me anymore. I hate it, and I hate the people inside it.

Home was even more depressing, though. It was always empty, except for the few times that my sister, Jade, came back for a few.

Dad had died at some point in the game, but I never found him. The only reason I know he was there is because I saw him on Prospit during one of my dreams by Vriska. Like I said, it's empty here. Because of the adventures that Jade goes on, she helps me pay for our house, since dad isn't here anymore to pay it.

I miss the sweets... I miss the cakes and the constant post-it notes he would place around the house to cheer me up. I even miss those damn harlequins.

Nothing is the same as I was little...

I am currently trying to figure out what to do. Dave just possibly made me the happiest person ever, which is surprising in these circumstances. He would soon be here, and everything will be better...

My computer made a chiming noise, and I could see a record emblem pop up on the screen.

"**TurntechGodhead is Pestering you.**"

I smiled a bit, and opened the message.

TG: i bought the plane ticket

TG: i will leave tomorrow and should be there around late thursday night

I looked at my calendar. Surprisingly, I have no idea what day it is.

Tuesday, ah, okay.

EB: okay!

EB: thank you, dave.

EB: seriously.

TG: oh shutup

TG: just cheer up and wait for this fine ass to get there

EB: promise.

EB: and fine ass?

EB: is that really what you're thinking about right now?

TG: oh you know its great

TG: you cant deny the strider ass

EB: yeah yeah yeah

EB: whatever.

EB: just get here already.

TG: kay

TG: see you soon

**TurntechGodhead (TG) has ceased pestering EctoBiologist (EB).**

I smiled. That dork thinks he's so cool, doesn't he? I suppose he is, but I would never admit that to him. That would just raise his suspicions of me.

'What suspicions, John?'  
That I like him, of course. When someone does this for you, it's really hard not to realize your true feelings for them. He is so brave and cute and- I can't stand it.

I also can't stand it that he's depressed too. He was the hero! How could he be sad?! Dave doesn't like to tell me his feelings, unlike me. I don't even know why he's upset all the time...

I mean, I know his Bro died, but he assured me that he was over it a few months back. I really don't see many other reasons why he would be as depressed as me at this point... He's so popular at school!

Maybe I can get him to tell me when he gets here...

* * *

_-Thursday morning-_

The plane ride was exhausting. It kept delaying just when I thought it would take off. It's like even complete strangers don't want me to see John...

Anyways, I'm in the airport now in Washington, and I am trying to find him. Men in business suits are flocking all around me, trying to find their way.

It should be fairly easy to see me, I would assume. It shouldn't be that hard to spot the bright red teenager in a room full of men in black suits.

I'm still looking, then, finally, I see him.

Well, he found me first.

His arms surprisingly wrapped around my waist, and I was sure he was some sleazy guy trying to kidnap me or something. I yanked him off of me, and almost landed a punch. He flinched right before I stopped. "Oh my god, John! I'm sorry, man!" I reluctantly threw my arms around him, and he settled down.

"I'm sorry, hehe; I'm just so surprised that you're here!" He smiled and hugged me back.

"Why the hell are you surprised?" I smirked.

"Well, not surprised, but relieved, I guess. I haven't seen you in so long..." He bent his head down.

"Things have changed..." I sighed. He nodded in agreement. "Everything."

"Is that why we're doing this?" I asked, knowing the answer. John nodded, but his face has already looked like he would start sobbing right then.

"Oh, man, come on. I didn't mean to. Let's go, okay?" I assured. He looked up at me and smiled a bit, still looking sad. He took my hand and led me out of the airport lobby. He felt warm, and I wanted to hold his hand forever. But, of course, I need to keep up this damn stupid facade. I saw him grin a bit as I held his hand back, and I felt instantly better.

* * *

I took Dave's hand to lead him out to my car, but I didn't realize that I did so until we started walking. I freaked out slightly, thinking that he would reject it immediately, pulling apart and giving me a weird look.

But no, he went along with it. He just held my hand back, eventually grasping mine as we walked outside. Why do I have to like him so much? I know for a fact that he would never date me or anything... I'm just setting myself up for more disappointment...

I can't help it, though. I can't think about not liking him when he's holding my hand and came all the way here for me.

I also can't stop liking him since he agreed to run away with me. How could I even forget about someone that easily when they do that?

We got out to my car, and he let go to get in. I must've whimpered a bit or something, because he all of a sudden gave me a weird look, and he smirked.

"What?" I asked. He laughed, "Nothing."

We got in, and I drove to my house.

"It still looks the same." He noticed. "Yeah, I don't like to change things like that."

"I know the feeling..."

We walked into the house and he placed his bags near the couch.

"How can you afford anything?" He asked me hesitantly, looking at all the expensive vases and electronics everywhere. "Jade helps me. Doesn't Rose help?"

He shook his head and looked down. "No... She has bigger problems than taking care of me." He sat down on the couch and looked at me. "Oh..." I simply replied. How am I supposed to reply to that?

"Um... When are we going to leave?" I asked him as I glomped next to him on the sofa.

"Whenever you want, and whenever you explain what's going on." He put his hands on his face and then looked at me.

I sighed, "Everything sucks."

He chuckled a bit, "Yeah, I know that part. Just tell me."

"Hmph, okay... After the game, everybody is gone. No one talks anymore. Even the trolls don't talk to each other. So many of us died in Sburb, and it was all because of me..." I bent my head down, and I could feel some tears escaping.

Dave leaned over to me and placed both hands on my shoulders.

"John, don't ever say that again. You didn't do anything."

"That's my point! I didn't do anything when all of them were killed! I was just so concerned with damn Vriska and being god tier that I completely lost sight!"

"Dammit, that's not what I meant, John. You weren't the one who started the game."

I think I'm probably sobbing at this point. "But I WAS. I'm the one who told you to steal Bro's copy, and I just wanted us all to play together..."

Dave sighed, "And we did play together. We just didn't make the right choices during it. We were stupid."

"Because of me. Everything happened because of me."

He grasped harder on my shoulders. "John! God dammit no! Even if you think that you caused all of this, you didn't. The one thing you did do was help us win!"

"But you beat him yourself! You, Dirk, Jake, and some of the trolls all dominated, and won. I fell with the first blow..."

"Even so! You were the hero! You're the fucking heir of breath, John!"

I couldn't respond. Tears were streaming down, and if I tried to talk, it would come out in stops and weird sounds.

"Aw man, John. I'm sorry. I just can't stand to see you like this. I can't stand anyone to be like this... But especially you. You are too precious to me to see you feel so bad about yourself." He put his arms around me, and I continued to cry into his chest.

Precious? Am I really that important to him?

After a few minutes, I lifted up. "I-I'm sorry... Dave..."

"John, never apologize to me. Don't sweat it."

I smiled softly, and looked at him in the eyes. Well, his shades, but I'm pretty sure I am the only person who could see through them. He has gorgeous red eyes, but he hates them. I don't see why... They are beautiful!

"Dave, why are you here?"

He gave me a confused look, "What?"

"I mean, why do you want to run away?"

He sighed, "That's too complicated."

I stared him dead in the eyes. "Tell me."

"Ugh... Everyone expects so much out of me, or too less. Everyone at my damn school thinks I am so cool, and I never have any problems. I have to keep up this stupid facade everywhere I go, and I'm getting sick of it."

I smiled, "You don't have to keep it up around me, and I'll think you're great no matter what."

He smiled a bit, and then went back to a saddened face. "You say that... Yet you don't think you're great..."

I contemplated this. "But you are great. You are probably the most special person I've ever met."

"And you're mine, John. Why can't you see that?"

He started to choke up.

I lifted my hands, and took of his shades. "Because you truly are."

I don't care if it sounds sappy, or it's giving him too many hints at this point. I can't have him tearing up, or hating himself.

"John..."

I looked back up at his now visible eyes. They were filled with tears. "What?"

He leaned toward me a bit. "I'm sorry for this." Before I could ask what, he leaned farther and kissed me.

What?!

It felt good, and it felt right and-

He let go and put his face in his hands. "I'm sorry." I smiled dimly, "No-no... Don't be..."

He looked up, "But... I just fucking kissed you! You can't just accept that!" He dug his hands into his hair.

"Dave! It's fine! Trust me." I smiled a bit, still having tears come down my now blushing cheeks. "John... I'm sorry... I just... I just-"

"Dave, I like you." My face has turned red at this point. He looked back up with a sort of puzzled, but uplifted look. "Really?" He asked.

I nodded. "That's why it's okay." I slightly grinned. Dave sat up and grinned like a kid. "John, I fucking love you!" He leaped over and hugged me again, then placed his lips upon mine once again. It was more confident now, and I could feel him smiling as he did so.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." He said as he let off. "Me too." I nodded and giggled a bit.

He put his arm behind his head and sighed, still smirking, "So now we can actually run away... Together."

I looked down. "Yeah, I suppose so." Dave took my hand and looked me straight in the eyes. They were a bit darker now, but maybe it was just because he was crying...

"John, do you still want to leave?"

I contemplated it. Of course I did, but now that Dave is here, I see no need to...

"I... I'm not sure. I feel better with you here already... And..."

"If we run away to some town, we don't need to answer any damn questions about your dad or my... Bro... But if we stay here, we have to."

"So we move?" I asked. It sounds good, but there would be so many things to do...

"Yeah! We only tell Jade and Rose what we're doing... And they may help us." He became sad once again when he mentioned Rose. I'm not sure why, though.

"Okay... That sounds good." I smiled a bit. He perked himself up and grinned at me. "Okay. So as my new and official boyfriend, we'll move somewhere else."

I almost spit out whatever was in my mouth, may have been spit. Just the sound of "Dave Strider's boyfriend" sounds like a weird fantasy.

"Oh, er, sorry... Do you not want us to be together?" His face dropped and I instantly felt like the most terrible person on earth. "No! What!? Of course I do! Er, I'm sorry. It just caught me off guard a bit to hear that. Of course I'll go out with you, Dave." I giggled. He laughed and leaned over to kiss me once again.

"I love you, Egbert."

"Love you too, Strider."  
And it felt damn good to say that.

* * *

**Wow, you guys really seemed to like the last chapter. c: There (may) will be one more chapter after this, just to sum it all up. But… I need someone to tell me what to do!**  
**Review or PM or… something, telling me if they should run away or not. Mostly because at this point, I'm having mixed feelings about each. ;3;  
Ah! And thank you guys so much for liking this. c:**


End file.
